


Blind Dates and...Soulmates?

by theartofbeinganerd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Fitzsimmons want to science, Awkward Fitzsimmons, But mostly Fitz, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Skye and Trip just want Fitzsimmons to hook up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofbeinganerd/pseuds/theartofbeinganerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Trip are convinced their roommates are absolutely perfect for each other – if only they can get them to see that, and a blind date seems like the perfect way to do just that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Dates and...Soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

> I received the prompt "Fitzsimmons don't know each other but have heard of each other (any era you want,pre-academy, academy, Sci-Ops or completely AU), and Skye and Trip are friends or know each other and because they think that Fitzsimmons are perfect for each other, they decide to set them up for a blind date"
> 
> Chez Bouclier is loosely translated to ‘at shield’
> 
> And yes, I couldn’t help myself – I had to include the love sandwich

“But do you think they’ll go for it?” Trip asked, leaning back in his seat and raising an eyebrow at Skye.

Skye waved away his concerns, assuring him, “I can talk Jemma into pretty much anything. She likes to _think_ she’s smarter than me, but _god_ , the amount of things I’ve gotten her to do over the years.” After indulging in a brief grin at the memories, she added, “And your friend Fitz sounds pretty easy to convince.”

Skye hadn’t been able to believe her luck when her boss, Phil Coulson, had introduced her to the newest cook at the restaurant she worked at after classes and on weekends, _Chez Bouclier_ , Antoine Triplett. Within twenty minutes of meeting Trip, Skye had befriended him. Within a week, they had already decided that their roommates would be perfect together. They’d immediately begun planning to set them up on a blind date, and the only piece of the plan that remained was getting them to actually _agree_.

“I don’t know,” Trip started, “Fitz can be pretty insistent when he doesn’t want to do something. But, he’ll probably do it if I agree to do his half of the cleaning for a couple weeks.”

“Great!” Skye grinned, slapping her hands down onto the tabletop. “So, tonight at seven?” There had been a brief discussion on when to bring it up to their friends, but they’d both decided quickly that the less notice the better, giving them less time to over think and back out.

“You got it, girl,” Trip agreed, returning the grin.

\--

“No.”

Skye groaned exaggeratedly, dropping her head onto her forearms, which were resting on the lab table across from Jemma. “Why _not_?”

“Because I’m _far_ too busy for some blind date, Skye,” Jemma reminded her, not looking up from the eyepiece of her microscope. “Besides, do you remember how all the _other_ blind dates you’ve set me up on went?”

“Those were _different_ ,” Skye insisted, lifting her head to rest her chin on her arms. “Jemma, listen to me, this guy is a _Scottish scientist_ that spouts nerd babble _just like you_. How is he _not_ perfect for you?” Jemma finally looked away from the microscope to raise an eyebrow at Skye. “Have you ever met this supposedly perfect guy?”

“Well…no.” Jemma rolled her eyes, but Skye hurriedly went on, “ _But_ Trip says that he’s great and after I told him about you, he said that you reminded him of his roommate and here’s the thing, Jemma, he sounds _just like you_.” Clearly, Skye couldn’t stress that enough.

“And what makes you think I’m looking to date the male version of myself?”

Skye gave her an annoyed look. “You’re making this so much harder than it needs to be, Simmons.” Giving a long sigh, she righted herself and stepped back from the lab table and toward the door. "Just…come to the restaurant at seven. Trust me. _Please_.”

Jemma eyed her speculatively. "How many times have I heard that, only to regret listening to it?"

Skye’s jaw dropped, her expression one of mostly false insult. "You don't trust me?"

“That’s not what I said.”

“That’s what it _sounded_ like.” Skye clasped her hands together, placing them beneath her chin and widening her eyes. “Please please _please_ just go on this date and I _promise_ that if it doesn’t for _some_ reason work out, I’ll stop trying to set you up.”

Jemma arched an eyebrow, clearly interested but still wary. “You _promise_?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Skye told her firmly. “I swear, if this guy isn’t your soulmate, then I’m _done_ trying to find him and you can look for yourself.”

Jemma glanced down at her work spread out across the lab table, then back to Skye, before she sighed. The benefits of Skye’s promise far outweighed Jemma’s desire to keep working. Besides, how likely was it that she could actually meet her “soulmate” on a _blind date_? “Alright, fine. I’ll go on the date, as long as you _promise_.”

“I already did!” When Jemma narrowed her eyes, Skye groaned and said, “Fine, I _promise_.”

“Good.” Jemma nodded, satisfied, and went back to her microscope and pile of work. “I’ll see you at seven, then.”

Skye was nearly out of the lab before she called, “Oh, and I already picked out something for you to wear! It’s on your bed!”

Quickly, Jemma raised her head, intending to tell Skye she could pick out her own outfit, but Skye was already gone.

\--

“No.”

“ _C’mon_ man,” Trip said, his tone pleading. “This girl is _perfect_ for you.”

Fitz barely glanced up from the small device on his workbench that he was currently tinkering with. “You don’t know that.”

“Um _yeah_ I do. Skye said that this girl already has a PhD and is working on another one, and is a literal genius, and of course who else do I think of other than my roommate and resident genius?”

Fitz’s interest was a bit peaked at the PhD information, but not enough that he’d actually agree to be set up with the girl. “Yeah, so we’re both geniuses, that doesn’t mean we’re ‘perfect’ for each other.”

“She’s constantly talking science, just like you do,” Trip added, “Skye said she has to tune her out half the time or else she’ll be put to sleep.”

Fitz shot a glare at his friend. “Gee, thanks.”

“But you wouldn’t bore each other, Fitz. Don’t you get what I’m saying? She’s _on your level_.” There was a long enough pause that Fitz finally looked up to find a grin on Trip’s face. “Plus, Skye said she’s super pretty. And she’s _British_.”

Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Fitz set down the device and spun his chair to face Trip. “Why do you want to set me up so badly?”

“Because I want to see my friend happy,” Trip said simply. “I can’t hear about this absolutely-perfect-for-you girl and not at least _try_ to get you together.”

Fitz sighed, anxiously bouncing a leg as he thought it over. A simple blind date couldn’t hurt, could it?

Wincing, Fitz quickly corrected that thought; a simple blind date couldn’t hurt for anyone but _him_. “Trip, I don’t think –”

“I’ll do your half of the cleaning for two weeks.”

Fitz’s eyebrows rose in surprise and disbelief. “Really?”

“Yep.”

Mulling it over for another moment, Fitz finally gave in. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

Trip grinned. “Alright, man!” He held out his fist, and Fitz tapped his against it, like Trip had showed him. “ _Chez Bouclier_ at seven. Try not to be late, okay?”

“I’m not _always_ late.”

Trip’s only response was a raised eyebrow.

\--

In the end, Jemma had just worn the dress Skye had left on her bed, given that she’d left the lab later than she’d planned and had to rush taking a shower and doing her hair and makeup. Besides, it was one of Skye’s _tamer_ dresses (though still a bit on the short side), a nice shade of red and tighter on top, with a loose skirt from the waist. It cut off straight across the top, baring her shoulders, and the sleeves ended at her elbows. Jemma felt that it was a safe combination of attractive but not overtly sexy, and when paired with black flats, it definitely wasn’t overdressing.

Satisfied with her appearance, Jemma left the apartment and arrived at the restaurant with roughly ten minutes to spare.

She’d just barely opened the glass front door before Skye was almost literally bouncing behind her podium at the front of the restaurant. “Hey, you look incredible!”

Jemma gave her a look, reminding her dryly, “You picked it out.”

“Yeah, and you’re _welcome_.”

Jemma glanced past Skye, toward the rows of tables in the dining area. “Is he here yet?”

“Not yet,” Skye answered, “But, I mean, you _are_ early, so give the guy some credit.” When Jemma simply shot her a look, Skye stepped out from behind the podium. “Come on, I’ll show you to your table.”

\--

Fitz had honestly tried not to be late. He’d left the lab and returned to the apartment in enough time, showering and giving himself a quick shave in record time. It was only when he got to the dressing part that he’d lost precious time.

He’d never been the best at picking out clothes to wear on dates, and Trip’s description of this supposedly perfect woman was only making him more nervous. What did one wear on a date with someone their friend thought was their soulmate?

After spending an embarrassingly long amount of time trying to figure it out, Fitz finally gave up when he saw the time, throwing on the first shirt and tie he saw that went together well enough, shoving his trainers onto his feet as he rushed out the door.

Thankfully, he was only a few minutes late getting there, and as soon as he entered the restaurant, he glanced around nervously, but couldn’t see his blind date anywhere. Of course, even if he did see her, he probably wouldn’t have known it _was_ her, being a _blind_ date and all.

Shaking his head at himself, Fitz stepped up to the hostess, nervously tapping his fingers against the edge of the podium. “Um…I’m…er…meeting a blind date here, um –”

Before he could even say his name, the hostess’s eyes lit up and she asked excitedly, “Are you Fitz?”

Surprised at the fact that she knew him, Fitz could only nod.

She very obviously appraised him and Fitz felt his ears begin to burn as he shifted awkwardly. “So, um…?”

“Oh, I’m Skye,” she explained, grinning from ear to ear. “Trip’s friend. Your date is my roommate Jemma.”

“ _Ohh_ ,” Fitz said simply as he got it, nodding.

“Let me show you to your table,” Skye said, her mischievous grin still planted firmly on her face. Fitz could only follow as she led him to a table near the back of the restaurant, where he could now see there was a girl sitting by herself, bent over a menu, though it didn’t seem she was really reading it.

As they approached, she looked up and Fitz was honestly sure that he forgot how to walk as he stumbled over his own feet, unable to tear his gaze from the gorgeous girl with the wide brown eyes and warm smile sitting at the table.

It was the very first – and likely _only_ – time Fitz would ever admit that Trip was right, and it didn’t bother him in the _slightest_.

\--

Jemma idly scanned her gaze over the menu she already knew by heart, fighting the urge to look at her watch. She’d been early – she should’ve known that she’d be waiting for a bit. Still, Jemma couldn’t help but sigh and think about all the work she could be getting done if she’d been in the lab.

Just as Jemma was about to finally give in to her urge and take a peek at her watch, she heard the familiar clicking of Skye’s heels on the tiled floor heading in her direction. She raised her head, briefly finding Skye’s shining eyes and wicked grin, before she glanced at the guy trailing behind her.

He was likely not much taller than her, and had short curly hair and was dressed quite nicely in a dark blue dress shirt with a striped tie. And, when he stumbled a bit, failing his arms to keep his balance, his eyes widened and she noticed that they were a very nice shade of blue.

Jemma bit her lip to attempt to hide her amusement, but her smile slipped through as she stood from her seat, smoothing her dress. “Hello.”

“Um…hi,” he responded, his voice coming out rather high. Then, he cleared his throat and corrected himself, “I mean, hello.”

Jemma was about to introduce herself when she noticed that Skye was still hovering behind him, a grin that could only be described as _shit-eating_ on her face. Shooting a look at Skye, Jemma said rather pointedly, “Our waiter will be here soon?”

Skye rolled her eyes, still grinning. “Yes, of course.” With that, she gave Jemma a very obvious wink and headed back to her podium at the front of the restaurant.

Smiling apologetically, Jemma held out her hand. “I’m Jemma Simmons. I’m very sorry about Skye.”

He took her hand, giving a quick shake before taking his hand back, and Jemma figured it was because his palms were a bit sweaty, but she was nervous too, so she understood. “I’m Fitz. And it’s fine, Trip said she was a bit…”

“Pushy?” Jemma cut in, raising a knowing eyebrow.

“Overeager,” Fitz finished, smiling shyly, and Jemma couldn’t help but think he had a nice smile, too. “But pushy probably works too.”

“You have _no_ idea.” Jemma gestured at the empty seat across from her as she retook her seat. “You can sit, you know.”

“I know,” he mumbled, even as he hastily pulled out the chair and sat down. “So, um…” Then, he paused, and frowned. "Hey, wait a second… Jemma Simmons…" Suddenly, Fitz's eyes grew wide. "Oh! You're the biochemist Professor Weaver told me about. She just gave me a copy of one of your papers to read. About dendrotoxin."

Jemma felt her own eyes widening as the pieces clicked and disbelief set in. "Then you must be Leopold Fitz, the engineering major Professor Weaver mentioned. She said she thought we'd make fantastic partners."

“Yeah, she said that to me too.” He leaned forward excitedly, speaking more rapidly in his enthusiasm. “I scanned it over, and it’s _brilliant_ , but I was thinking that maybe you could weaponize it, if you just had the right kind of delivery system. I even started sketching some designs.”

Jemma felt herself leaning closer as well, easily following his quick words and matching the pace of them. “Of course, its potentiality as a weapon is enormous, that’s why I brought it Professor Weaver and she suggested you to engineer the delivery system. I was thinking –”

“A pistol or rifle,” Fitz cut in, nodding as though he’d known it was what she’d been about to say. “The speed of a bullet, but it would be taking out its target in a nonlethal method.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Jemma agreed, nodding quickly, a grin tugging at her lips. “I’d love to see your designs.”

“Too bad I didn’t think that I’d need them tonight,” Fitz said, chuckling. “Y’know, I’ve known Trip for some time, but I didn’t think he knew me _this_ well.”

“I can’t believe that out of everyone, Skye set me up with the one person I’d been dying to meet.” Jemma shook her head at the absurdity. “If only we’d met sooner, we could’ve made so much progress with our combined areas of expertise!”

“If only,” Fitz repeated, his tone almost wistful.

Jemma almost questioned him about it, but before she could, she heard a familiar voice saying, “I’m Melinda and I’ll be your waitress tonight.”

Turning, Jemma smiled up at Melinda May, who had been her waitress more times than she could count. “Hello Melinda.”

She returned Jemma’s smile, though nowhere near as brightly. “Hello, Jemma. I take it you want the usual?”

“Of course,” Jemma answered with a nod, her smile growing.

Melinda turned to Fitz, tapping her pen on her notepad. “And what can I get for you?”

Fitz had scrambled to pick up the menu when Melinda had appeared, and he was scanning it desperately. Jemma immediately felt guilty as she realized that she’d distracted him from looking it over before they had to order. “Oh, um…” Nervously, Fitz glanced from her, to Melinda, then to the menu. “Um…I’ll have what she’s having, I guess.”

Melinda shot a look at Jemma, raising an eyebrow, but Jemma couldn’t really tell if it was a curious look or a knowing one, so she gave a little smile and shrug in response. “Alright, I’ll be back with your meals soon.” She took their menus and headed back toward the kitchen.

“So,” Jemma started, resting her chin in her hand, “Professor Weaver mentioned that you’ve invented quite a few clever devices.”

Fitz spent the next fifteen minutes or so explaining a few of his designs to her in detail, and Jemma listened in fascination, interjecting here and there with a question or comment. When Melinda returned with their food, Jemma was a bit surprised, having felt that no time had passed at all since she’d left.

“Here we are, two prosciutto and mozzarella sandwiches with just a hint of pesto aioli and tea,” Melinda listed as she set the plates in front of them, along with two cups of tea.

“Thank you,” Jemma told Melinda with another warm smile.

“This…isn’t French food,” Fitz said with a frown as soon as Melinda was out of earshot.

Jemma laughed, nodding. “Yes, I know. Just because the name of the restaurant is French doesn’t mean the food is. Plus, I just think that the owner, Phil Coulson, likes to confuse people.”

“You come here a lot, don’t you?” he asked curiously.

Jemma shrugged, setting to making her tea the way she liked it. “Well, Skye and I have been roommates for going on three years now, and she’s worked here nearly as long. We would usually meet up after her shift ended to grab dinner, so I just became a regular, I guess.”

“A regular with a ‘usual’,” Fitz added.

“I do hope you like it,” Jemma said, frowning a bit. “I’m sorry you didn’t have time to look at the menu.”

“It’s fine,” Fitz assured her. “Trip is always saying that I’d eat just about anything if I was hungry enough.” Then, smiling shyly, he added, “And of _course_ I love tea.”

Jemma couldn’t help but return the smile.

\--

Over dinner, they’d talked out a few more projects they could look into that combined her expertise in biochemistry and his in engineering, and Jemma had only gotten more and more excited at all the potential avenues of exploration now opened to her.

It wasn’t long after they finished eating, though, that movement over Fitz's shoulder caught her eye, and Jemma glanced up, seeing Skye very obviously waving at her before pointing to the bathroom.

Jemma suppressed an eyeroll, giving Fitz an apologetic smile. "I'll be right back."

"Oh. Okay."

Quickly, Jemma stood and set her napkin down on the table, weaving her way through the other tables to reach the bathrooms on the opposite side of the restaurant.

As soon as the door had swung shut behind her, Skye demanded, "So?!"

Though Jemma was a bit annoyed at the interruption, she couldn't help but smile and tell Skye, "You were absolutely right."

Skye's eyes lit up, her hands clasping excitedly in front of her. "Oh my god that's great! I knew it! I told you I'd find you a fellow nerd to get freaky with!"

Jemma was startled by Skye's abrupt words. "Oh, well that's not exactly…you see, Fitz is the engineering major that Professor Weaver's been telling me about. We've already had some interesting conversations, and we’re planning on collaborating on a few very important projects." Skye was staring at her blankly by the end of her statement, and when Jemma asked self-consciously, "What?", she finally broke.

"Oh my _god_! Jemma Simmons, I was trying to get you laid, not get you a _lab partner_!"

“Yes, well…” Jemma couldn’t really think of a response to that, so she simply said, “Thank you, anyway. I really appreciate it.”

"You don't even find him _attractive_?" Skye asked exasperatedly.

Jemma flushed, reaching up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well…I don't think I ever said that I _didn't_ …"

"There's still hope!" Skye cried excitedly, grabbing Jemma's shoulders and shaking her. "Instead of talking science, why not flirt it up a bit? You can collaborate on your little science projects _after_ you _collaborate_ on getting it on nerd-style. It can be like pillow talk."

Jemma could feel her face reddening as she shrugged Skye's hands off her shoulders. "Skye! I barely know him!"

"And your point is…?" At Jemma's look, Skye sighed and rolled her eyes. "So what, you know him well enough to work with dangerous chemicals with him but not enough to have sex with him? Because that logic is pretty flawed, if you ask me. You’d put your _life_ in his hands, rather than your tits?”

“Oh my _god_.” Jemma’s face went from a bit red to full-on _tomato_ as she was assaulted with the image of Fitz’s rather nice-looking hands on her breasts… “ _Skye_!”

“Well, I’m just _saying_.”

"Isn't your break over?" Jemma asked, getting a bit desperate for this conversation to end.

Skye glanced at her watch, then gave a shrug. "Eh, Coulson won't care if I'm a couple minutes over." Then, she reached out and grabbed Jemma’s shoulders once more. “Jemma, I want you to listen to me. That boy seems as harmless as a house cat, and he literally _tripped over his own feet_ when he saw you for the first time. If you are at all interested in pursuing this, I _beg you_ to at _least_ show him you want more than just his brain. And, if you want to make me super proud, you could go home with him and make sweet nerd love, _but_ you don’t have to, okay?”

Jemma took a deep breath, allowing Skye’s words to soak in, before she nodded. “Okay.”

\--

Jemma had been gone for less than a minute when her seat was suddenly taken by Trip, still in his apron. "How's it going man?"

Fitz shook his head absently. "God Trip, I don't deserve you as a friend."

Trip laughed, grinning widely. "Sure you do, Fitz. So, you like her then?"

"She's _amazing_ ," Fitz told him, his eyes wide. "She's brilliant and gorgeous and she knows exactly what I'm talking about all the time and she's just…" It was on the tip of his tongue to say that she was perfect, but that seemed a little heavy for having known her for all of forty-five minutes. So, instead, he just shook his head again, hoping Trip got what he meant.

“That’s great,” Trip told him sincerely. Then, he smirked and asked knowingly, “So, have you decided on her place or ours? Because if you need me to, I can crash at Hunter’s.”

Fitz nearly choked on the sip of tea he’d been drinking, his eyes going wide. Trip quickly got up and slapped him on the back a _bit_ more roughly than was strictly necessary. Fitz shooed him away as he cleared his throat. “When did I _ever_ say I was going to sleep with her?”

Trip sat back down in Jemma’s empty seat, an eyebrow arched. “C’mon Fitz, that’s _implied_. Skye and I set this up not only because we thought our roommates would be perfect for each other, but because we both thought they needed to get laid.”

Fitz swallowed against a suddenly dry throat as he imagined taking Jemma Simmons home and unzipping that dress and… Shaking his head, Fitz told Trip a bit awkwardly, “To be honest…I’m not sure she’s…well…interested in that. We’ve talked a lot about science and working together, but…”

Trip’s look of disbelief was enough to cause a blush to spread across Fitz’s cheeks. “Wait…you’re on a _date_ and all you’ve talked about is _science_?”

“We’re both quite passionate about it,” Fitz reminded Trip defensively.

Trip leveled a serious look at him. “Fitz, can you see yourself spending more time with her?”

“Yes,” Fitz answered immediately.

“Do you want to spend that time working in a _lab_ , or in a _bed_?”

Nervously, Fitz fiddled with the napkin in his lap. “Well…can I say both? Because they both sound…” Clearing his throat, he finished with, “Nice.”

“I suggest that you make that obvious when she comes back here, man, or you’re gonna be stuck in the friendzone. Do you _want_ to be in her friendzone?”

“No,” Fitz mumbled, his gaze firmly on his empty plate.

Trip stood back up, giving him a friendly (yet again, a _bit_ more roughly than necessary, but that was Trip for you) slap on the back as he said, “Good luck, Fitz. Text me if I need to give Hunter a call.”

“That’s not very likely,” Fitz assured him with a grimace, “But thanks.” Trip gave him a grin and a thumbs up before he headed back in the direction of the kitchen.

Not long after, Jemma returned, retaking her seat across from him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t expect to be gone that long.”

“It’s fine,” Fitz assured her absently, frowning a bit as he studied her. “Are you alright?” When Jemma looked at him in confusion, he elaborated, “Your face is looking quite red.”

Her hand quickly came up to touch her cheek before she ducked her head in embarrassment. “Oh, sorry, I…”

Amused, Fitz asked, “Did Skye give you a pep talk in the bathroom?”

Jemma raised her head, her eyes wide with surprise for only a moment before understanding dawned in them. “Did Trip give _you_ a pep talk?”

Fitz grinned a bit guiltily, shrugging. “They _really_ want this to work, don’t they?”

“I’d probably be worried about their investment in our love lives if I didn’t know Skye like I do.” Smiling, Jemma shook her head and reached across the table and placed her hand over his and Fitz had to remember that breathing was important for some reason. “But, I hope they’re not the _only_ ones that want this to work.”

Fitz’s eyebrows shot up his forehead, his lips parting in shock. “You…you…”

She laughed, and the sound was like music to his ears. “Skye kind of reminded me of the whole point of tonight. We have all the time in the world to talk about science and the dendrotoxin and any other projects we want to look into. For now…let’s talk about…us?” Then, her courage seemed to dim a bit and she chewed her bottom lip. “If…if that’s what you want, that is.”

“Of _course_ ,” Fitz blurted out immediately. Then, he winced and tried to play it cool – something he was _terrible_ at. “I mean, yeah that sounds…um…yeah. Definitely. Yep.” _If she hasn’t changed her mind by now, it’ll be a miracle_.

And a miracle it was, as Jemma smiled widely, giving another musical laugh and squeezing his hand. “Good.”

\--

When they’d left the restaurant hand-in-hand, Jemma had noticed Skye’s not-so-subtle fist pump and huge grin, but had ignored it and instead focused on just how much she liked the feeling of Fitz’s hand wrapped around hers.

Fitz had offered to walk her back to her apartment, but Jemma hadn’t been quite ready to say goodnight to him, so she’d suggested they take a walk through the park across the street from the restaurant, and Fitz hadn’t seemed to mind extending their evening either.

“So,” Jemma started, glancing up at him as they walked along the familiar path through the park, “What do you think would’ve happened if we’d met some other way, say if Professor Weaver _had_ been the one to introduce us?”

Fitz shot her a bashful look, his free hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “Um…I don’t know. I…I probably would’ve been afraid to talk to you.”

Jemma’s brow furrowed at that. “Why?”

“Well…I knew going into tonight that you were incredibly smart and incredibly pretty, but Professor Weaver _kind of_ left that last part out, so I would’ve been a bit blindsided and…well…I don’t do well in those kinds of situations. Not that I was properly prepared for just how pretty you actually are.”

Jemma’s cheeks reddened, and she ducked her head to hide her blush, even though he was likely not able to see it in the dim lights of the streetlamps. “You…really think that?”

He glanced down at her in surprise. “Of _course_. Why wouldn’t I?”

Jemma shrugged, idly running her thumb over his knuckles, before she cleared her throat and changed the subject. “Professor Weaver will be excited that we’re working together.”

“Yeah.” Fitz squeezed her hand, smiling down at her. “She’s not the only one.”

Jemma grinned in response, briefly leaning her side against his. “I can’t wait to get started.”

“Me too.”

Even though Jemma had followed Skye’s advice and focused on her and Fitz rather than science up until that point, she didn’t feel guilty about it as they once more delved back into talk of the projects they wanted to pursue, given that they were already on pretty clear terms about the kind of relationship they desired from the other.

Without much notice from Jemma, the path through the park ended, and Fitz automatically led them across the street, before he stopped walking and talking abruptly, looking up at the large building towering over them in something like surprise.

“What?” Jemma asked in confusion.

Fitz’s gaze lingered on the building a moment longer before moving back down to meet hers, and he gave her an awkward smile. “This is…actually my apartment building.”

“ _Oh_.” Jemma bit her lip, flicking her gaze between the building and him. “Well…since we’re here…do you want to show me your…designs?”

Fitz swallowed visibly, and she felt his palm begin to sweat against hers. “Oh…um…”

“I’d really like to see them,” Jemma told him, taking a step closer and finding her gaze drawn to his lips as he licked them.

“Well…if it means that much to you…”

“It _does_.”

He didn’t answer for a moment, his eyes very obviously dropping to her lips as well before he mumbled, “Alright then.”

He’d barely gotten the last word out before Jemma leaned into him, rolling up onto the tips of her toes and pressing her lips against his.

\--

The next morning, Jemma woke up to sunlight streaming through half-closed blinds and spreading warmth over her bare shoulders. She gave a content sigh, moving closer to the warmth that had nothing to do with the sun. She felt his arms tightening around her waist, and she smiled against his chest. “Good morning,” she murmured, finally opening her eyes and shifting to rest her chin on her folded arms.

Fitz smiled down at her, reaching up with one of his hands to brush a strand of hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. “Good morning.”

Jemma’s lips twitched as she fought a laugh. However, it was futile, as it was only moments before it slipped out, causing him to raise a curious eyebrow.

Through her laughter, Jemma told him, “We so owe Skye and Trip.”

Fitz let out a laugh of his own, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “We’ll take them out to dinner.”


End file.
